Friends Lost, Love Found
by elactress
Summary: Evangeline and Caspian have been friends since they were children. But with Caspian's eighteenth birthday drawing near, that friendship could mean danger for them both. CaspianxOC Temporarily discontinued.
1. Memories

**Hey! Elactress here! This is the first chapter of a Narnia fanfiction I've been working on. I spent over a year on this! (No promises). I'm publishing this as a one-shot but if there's enough interest I'll keep working on it. So read and review!**

_The patter of bare feet against stone floors echoed through the large, drafty halls of the Telmarine castle. A young girl, no older than seven, came dashing around the corner, giggling as a young girl does when filled with a blissful naivety. Her dark, ebony hair and soft, olive skin promised great beauty even at such an early age. Already she had attracted the wandering and jealous eyes of many in the court. As she ran past several servants, who turned to look at her with bewildered expressions, another small figure rounded the corner. It was a boy, some years older than her, with the same innocent look of joy on his face and the tell-tale dark hair and skin of their people._

"_I'm gonna get you, Angie!" He shouted, inciting a squeal of excitement from the girl._

"_Only if you can catch me!" She teased, picking up speed._

_Evangeline, for that was the girl's full name, shoved through the doors at the end of the stone corridor and ran into the empty throne room. Her stomach tingled in anticipation, expecting to feel the boy's arms around her at any moment._

"_Hurry up, Caspian!" She giggled eagerly, listening for his footsteps close behind her and waiting for a playful retort._

_There was none._

_Evangeline's giggling stopped abruptly as she slowed to a halt in the middle of the room, her delight slowly fading into distress. She listened apprehensively for the sound of sneaking footsteps, but was greeted only by a silence that made her heart drop ever so slightly._

_As a mild panic built up in the back of her mind, she slowly turned around to face the doorway and her fears were confirmed._

_No one was there._

_Feeling somewhat lost, the young girl glanced timidly around the room, which suddenly appeared much larger and more intimidating than it had before. She was beginning to wish she'd never let Caspian talk her into skipping lessons in the first place. As she backed towards the doorway, a loud bang echoed through the room and she jumped around to find both doors slammed shut. A frightened whimper escaped her pale lips._

"_Caspian?"_

"_GOTCHA!"_

_Evangeline let out a shriek of terror as two arms wrapped around her waist and whirled her about the room. Her face was as white as a sheet when her feet touched the floor again and she turned to glare angrily at her companion. Caspian's eyes were gleaming brightly as he beamed down at her, chuckling loudly at his innocent trick. Like Evangeline, he was already displaying signs of great strength and physique, and was thought of as quite a dashing young boy. He stood now, towering over her as tears filled her eyes._

"_Caspian! Don't do that!" She cried._

"_Aw, come on. I was only messing with you!" He smirked._

_This only made her more upset. With as much pride as she could manage, the young girl stomped over to the steps in front of the throne. She threw herself down with a 'humph', her lip quivering. Caspian's smile faltered._

"_Evangeline?" He asked softly._

_The girl said nothing, but he could hear her quiet sniffling. Guilt overtaking him, the young prince approached the steps and lowered himself onto his knees beside her._

"_Hey…Evangeline?"_

"_Go away." She mumbled, but Caspian didn't miss the tremor in her voice._

"_Angie, I'm sorry. I was just playing around; I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest, I didn't!"_

_Evangeline turned to him, tears running down her face._

"_Why do you have to be so mean?" She cried. "You always scare me!"_

_"I do not!"_

_"Do to!" _

"_Please? I promise not to do it anymore, okay? I really am sorry."_

_The young girl continued to pout angrily, avoiding his gaze with fierce stubbornness._

"_Please don't be mad at me, Evangeline. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world."_

_Evangeline said nothing, but he could see the hesitation in her eyes. He smiled teasingly._

"_C'mon, Angie. I'll let you hit me, okay? Will that make things better?"_

_The young girl's eyes darted up to stare at him incredulously, and somewhat hopefully. Knowing he'd caught her, Caspian shifted himself to make his shoulder a target, upholding his offer with a smirk of encouragement. Her eyes brightened and Caspian felt relief flow through him as a grin appeared on her face. Her hand balled up into a fist and the prince braced himself as she gave him a hard whack to the shoulder, turning away in satisfaction._

"_Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked. She nodded._

"_I forgive you, Caspian. Promise me you won't do it again?" Evangeline pleaded._

_Her big, brown eyes gazed distressingly up at him, still gleaming with unshed tears. Caspian nodded, pulling her small form into his arms._

"_I promise, Angie."_

"_EVANGELINE!"_

_A loud, harsh, booming voice from the opposite side of the room sent the two children darting away from each other, guilty expressions mirrored on their faces. General Glozelle stood with an expression of irritation and anger. His eyes narrowed at their close proximity. With a frustrated sigh, he strode towards the dais and pulled Evangeline to her feet, dragging her swiftly towards the door._

"_Your nurse has been scouring the castle all day looking for you! How do you believe I felt when she came dashing into the middle of a very important council with Miraz telling me that you were missing? I've wasted an entire day searching for you, scared out of my wits, and what have you been doing? Running through the halls like a madman with Caspian!"_

"_Please, Lord Glozelle, it wasn't her fault! It was all mine, really!" Caspian pleaded, running in front of them. "I'm the one who wanted her to play with me. Please, don't be mad at Angie!"_

"_Your Highness, you should be with the Professor now. This doesn't concern you." Glozelle brushed him off._

_As he pulled Evangeline through the doors, she turned back to look longingly at Caspian, who returned her gaze sadly. As the throne room disappeared behind them, Glozelle stopped suddenly and kneeled down in front of her, his eyes firm. He let out a heavy sigh._

"_Evangeline, Caspian is the future king of Telmar. You must stop distracting him from his lessons with these silly games and learn your place, even if that means keeping you apart."_

_Evangeline's eyes widened in terror._

"_No, please don't! I promise I won't distract him anymore! And I'll never run from Tila again, I swear I won't! Look, I'll go to my room right now, okay? Please, daddy?" She begged, tears threatening to spill once more._

_A long silence passed. Glozelle contemplated her plea, stroking his beard in thought. Slowly, he nodded._

"_Very well, Evangeline. But you must keep your promises. Stick to your studies and never interfere with Caspian's lessons. Understood?"_

"_I understand." She nodded eagerly._

"_Good. If I hear any nonsense about missed lessons again, I will not hesitate to go back on my word." _

_Yet even as he said this, the General's gaze softened. Rising to his feet, he placed a rough kiss in her hair._

_"Now, go on. Tila is waiting for you."_

XXXXX

_**5 Years Later**_

_Despite her father's harsh warnings, Evangeline and Caspian only continued to grow closer as the years went by. All day long they were kept apart, each engulfed in their studies while their minds were elsewhere, both wishing for a freedom they could never have. They saw each other as often as possible with the generous assistance of Caspian's tutor, Doctor Cornelius, who sometimes encouraged that the two take lessons together. Little was accomplished during this time._

_XXXXX_

_It was another quiet day at the castle, the rain drizzling down outside and pattering softly against the windows of the library where two young teens sat quietly at one of the tables in the center of the room._

_Caspian, now a clever boy of fourteen, glanced up from the map he was studying to observe his young companion. Evangeline had her head bowed low over a large and thick book. Her eyes were trailing the words on the page with great disinterest, while her cheek rested lazily against her fist. At twelve years old, she continued to grow lovelier with each day, though Caspian hardly paid attention. Right now, his mind was filled with mischief and a wicked smile crossed his face. With a swift movement under the table, his foot came into contact with Evangeline's leg._

"_Ouch!" She yelped. Immediately, her eyes rose to glare daggers at the young prince, who grinned._

_Evangeline merely grimaced, then returned to the book in front of her._

_Caspian frowned. Quickly scanning the area around him, he grabbed hold of a dusty, old book and flipped to the last page. As inconspicuously as possible, he ripped it out of the binding and crumpled it into a ball. Leaning forward, he flicked it forcefully at Evangeline and watched with satisfaction as it hit the center of her forehead. She raised her head with an exasperated sigh._

"_Caspian, we're supposed to be working." She said._

"_Come on. When was the last time we actually got anything done in here?" Caspian leaned against the table nonchalantly._

"_Maybe doing something would be nice for a change."_

_Caspian was suddenly directly in front of her, hand on her forehead._

"_Are you feeling alright, Angie? You don't sound like you. Let's see. Your eyes have this look of complete and utter boredom and you're glaring at me quite irritably. I've seen this before. You've been struck with a horrible case of responsibility!"_

"_Alright, alright! I give up!" She laughed, pushing his hands away. She closed the book on the table with a satisfying thud and turned to face him._

"_So what'll it be today, then?" Evangeline asked._

"_Your pick: restricted books or rail sliding."_

"_Aren't we getting a little old for these games?"_

"_Restricted books it is, then."_

_With a bell-like laugh, Evangeline stood from her chair and they took off racing to the back of the library, where all of the oldest and most "forbidden" books lined the shelves. Though they had failed to find any information worthwhile in the past, Caspian was determined to uncover the secrets he was sure remained buried within the pages of these books, and so their quest continued._

_Evangeline had lost interest in the search long ago, finding nothing exciting about looking through dusty old books, but continued to search tirelessly in an effort to humor her friend and perhaps discover some secrets in the process._

_She took her place now, hunting through the lower shelves, while Caspian sprung to the top of the ladder that gained them access to higher ledges, excitement practically radiating off of his body in waves. For a moment, Evangeline's own task was forgotten as she watched the prince heave open the first book his hands touched, his eyes gleaming brighter than torches as he was showered in a layer of dust. A barely concealed laugh escaped her lips as Caspian gazed down at her curiously._

_"What did I do?" he asked._

_Evangeline only grinned and continued paging half-heartedly through the old books in front of her. _

_"Hey. Hey Angie, I think I've got something!" Caspian called excitedly. _

_She looked up in surprise._

_"Really?"_

_"Did you know Lord Sopespian is part goat?"_

_He just managed to dodge the book Evangeline threw at him._

_"It was a joke!"_

_The girl below him only laughed, beaming up at him with a smile that could have outshone the stars. Caspian watched her with a hidden smile of his own, slightly unnerved as his heart began to pound against his chest. With a start, he realized Evangeline had caught him staring at her._

_In an attempt to regain some dignity, the prince quickly turned away and reached for the book she had thrown at him. Then he froze. Noticing his expression, Evangeline paused to look up at him in concern._

_"Caspian? What's wrong?" _

_He gave no reply, but flipped rapidly through the book's contents, a frenzied and animated excitement growing within him as his eyes glowed with a thirst for knowledge. _

_"I see you've finally found it."_

_Evangeline let out a squeak of surprise as the two whipped around to see Doctor Cornelius calmly watching them. Caspian jumped down from the ladder and approached his tutor, book in hand. _

_"Are the stories really true?" He asked, eyes gleaming._

_Evangeline gasped. Scrambling to her feet, the young girl dashed to Caspian's side and practically tore the book open as her expression quickly mimicked his. _

_"Old Narnia!" She trembled in excitement. "Oh, professor, please tell us!"_

_The elder man smiled with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, slowly bending down to his students._

_"I think it's time we begin your astronomy lessons."_

_XXXXX_

_**3 years later**_

_Snow fell through the frozen air, dusting the castle in a layer of white. Night had fallen long ago, and the halls were dark and quiet._

_The peace was disturbed as Evangeline stepped quickly from her room, feet bare and candle in hand. She shivered as an icy draft came upon her, then hurried quietly down the hall. As two guards turned the corner, she gasped, dropping the candle and dashing into a shadowed nook within the wall. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She listened apprehensively as the guards passed by unfazed. Letting out a breath of relief, Evangeline slumped against the wall and glanced at the blown-out candle on the floor. She sighed._

_"Well done, Evangeline."_

_She was suddenly yanked back against a tall figure as two arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She opened her mouth to scream and a hand quickly stifled her._

_"Shh! Do you want the whole castle to know we're here?" A familiar voice hushed her._

_Evangeline relaxed immediately, rolling her eyes in annoyance._

_"Caspian, you idiot!" _

_She turned to glare at her companion, who kept her firmly in his grasp as he smiled down at her. _

_"Is that any way to greet me? After I went through all the trouble of sneaking out to meet you?"_

_"This was your idea!"_

_"Yes, and I see now how little my ideas are appreciated."_

_"You-!"_

_"Shh!" Caspian placed a finger gently on her lips, looking anxiously about the hall. Seeing the questioning look on Evangeline's face, he smiled reassuringly and pulled her to walk beside him._

_"My uncle has been keeping me under high watch as of late." He sighed. "I believe he suspects something of our friendship, but the professor thinks otherwise."_

_"Otherwise?"_

_"He believes the only reason I live is because my uncle has no heir."_

_"And you disagree?"_

_Caspian stopped in his tracks._

_"Evangeline. In just over a year I will come of age and take my father's place on the throne. Miraz has given me no reason to suspect foul play and, until he does, I cannot allow myself to worry over what will never happen."_

_"The lack of an heir will not stop Miraz from doing whatever he can to obtain the throne. You know this better than anyone, Caspian. Please, _please_ do not assume there is no danger." Evangeline begged, her grip tightening on his arm. Caspian looked down at her in slight surprise._

_"You're really that worried about me?"_

_She nodded, eyes fixed upon his. Caspian smiled softly._

_"There's no need to worry, Evangeline. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. And I'll always have you, won't I?"_

_Evangeline smirked, playfully bumping his shoulder._

_"What on earth would you do without me?"_

_Caspian laughed and took her hands in his own, brushing his fingers over her palms._

_"What indeed." He grinned. Then his expression sobered. "I don't even want to think about losing you. You've always been my strength and without that...well, I might as well let Miraz take the throne."_

_"Don't say things like that, Caspian! Don't even think them."_

_She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes._

_"You have strength, Caspian, much more than I'll ever have. You have courage and passion and you give our people hope that things could be different. They're depending on you."_

_"Is that a compliment?" He teased._

_"I'm serious!"_

_"So am I, Angie. Whatever happened to the girl I used to chase through these halls?"_

_He pressed his forehead against hers with a smirk._

_"It's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me."_

_Evangeline smiled softly._

_"You're going to be a great king, Caspian. I have faith in you."_

_Little did they know, someone was watching._

_XXXXX_

_"Sire, she's filling our prince's head with dangerous thoughts!"_

_"She's his friend, my lord! She doesn't know what she's doing! Let me talk to her-"_

_"We gave you that chance years ago, and look what's become of it! You know what we have to do!"_

_"No! Sire, I implore you. Give me one last chance."_

_A cold silence filled the room, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. _

_"Please, my lord. She's all I have left."_

_Another long silence. Then, at last:_

"_Very well, general. One. Last. Chance."_

_XXXXX_

_Caspian woke with a start, sweat dripping down his brow. His eyes darted around the room warily, searching for signs of disturbance, yet finding none. All seemed peaceful. Pondering what could have woken him, he fell back against his pillow with a sigh, rolling over to go back to sleep. That's when he heard the cry. It was a voice he would recognize anywhere. Fear struck his heart and he leapt immediately from the bed, throwing open his doors and running towards Evangeline's room. Halfway there, he heard the crying again. It came from the direction of the courtyard. Taking off again, Caspian flew to the nearest staircase and ran down several flights before he nearly crashed into a group of servants crowded at the bottom. What he saw broke his heart. Servants carried a trunk and several bags out to a waiting carriage, while Glozelle stood watching with a stony expression. Evangeline was dragged in by two soldiers, sobbing uncontrollably and still dressed in her nightgown. Caspian ran towards her._

_"Evangeline!"_

_The professor stopped him. Hearing his voice, Evangeline twisted desperately in her escorts' arms._

_"Caspian!"_

_"What's going on? Where are they taking her?!" Caspian struggled against his tutor._

_"Glozelle is sending her to Archenland, for schooling. It's for the best, Caspian." The elder man added in a hushed tone. "For her safety, and yours."_

_"Damn my safety!" Caspian pushed him back. "Evangeline!"_

_"Caspian!" _

_He ran towards her, bowling over the guards that tried to stop him with blind violence. Briefly released, Evangeline gripped onto him in desperation._

_"Caspian! They're sending me away!"_

_"Shh, Angie! It's going to be alright." He held her tightly to him. "I won't let them take you away from me."_

_"I'm afraid you have no choice, your highness." Glozelle seethed. "Guards."_

_"NO!" Caspian cried._

_"Caspian, look at me!" Evangeline took his face in her hands. "Never stop fighting, alright? Remember what I told you!"_

_The guards seized their arms, dragging Evangeline towards the carriage. Caspian struggled frantically against them._

_"Evangeline, please!"_

_"We will be reunited someday, Caspian! I promise you!" _

_"You can't leave me! Evangeline! Evangeline! Evangeline!"_

_XXXXX_

"Evangeline!"

Caspian shot up in his bed, the name a cry on his lips. His face was dripping with sweat and he was shaking violently. He looked about the dark and empty room. A year had passed since that night. A year since she'd been taken from him. A year since the nightmares started.

_Come back soon, Angie. I still need you._

**Remember, if there's enough interest I'll turn this into a full-fledged story! So tell me what you think! (Please? Pretty please?)**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! I really appreciate the feedback and I am working on the next chapter. Rest assured, this story will continue! Thanks so much for the support! I'll see you soon!**

**-elactress**

**P.S. I apologize if this note was a terrible tease to those of you looking for a new chapter. Do forgive me!**


	3. Forever Yours

**Hey everyone! So sorry for making you wait so long and for making this chapter so much shorter than the last one :/ But I think you'll like it. Enjoy!**

Caspian's POV

I sat quietly in the library, studying over several maps while the professor supervised from afar. A smile crossed my lips as I thought of the many nights Angie and I had spent in this very spot.

**(Scene takes place the night they found the book. Evangeline- 12, Caspian- 14)**

_"Caspian?" Evangeline whispered. "Do you think the professor meant it?"_

_It was a late night, and a large map was sprawled on the ground in front of us. Hundreds of candles encircled us. I looked up to see her dark eyes watching me intently. Had I been older I'd have thought her quite beautiful. _

_"Meant what, Angie?"_

_"Teaching us about old Narnia." _

_"Of course."_

_"Oh." _

_The concern in her voice surprised me. I watched as she shifted to lay on her back, staring up at the expansive ceiling. She looked distraught. _

_I shifted myself to lay beside her._

_"Come on, Angie. What's bothering you?"_

_She turned her head to look at me. Her eyes glistened with candlelight._

_"Are we the bad guys, Caspian?"_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"I was thinking about old Narnia. If it wasn't for us...it would still exist wouldn't it?" Her lip trembled. She looked absolutely mortified. "It's our fault they're gone. Does that make us evil?"_

_I gaped at her in astonishment._

_"Evangeline," I sat up on my elbows. "You are a twit."_

_"What did you call me?!" She shot up, glaring daggers at me._

_"I called you a twit."_

_"I am not a twit!"_

_"Are too." I grinned._

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too! And I'll tell you why." I shifted onto my knees, taking her hands in my own. A look of surprise crossed her face._

_"Evangeline...you cannot take responsibility for the actions of our people. The Narnians were weak. If we hadn't invaded them, then someone else would have. You can't change fate, Angie...though you certainly haven't stopped trying." I smirked._

_"But it was still wrong." She pouted childishly. I laughed._

_"Then someday we will make things right."_

_"Evangeline. Caspian." _

_The professor stood in the doorway._

_"The night is young. And I've many stories to tell." _

_I shared an excited glance with Evangeline, then we leapt to our feet and ran after him._

"And what is it that has you smiling so fondly, my prince?"

I jumped. The professor stood above me, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Surely not the maps?"

I smirked.

"I was just remembering the day you told us about Old Narnia."

"Ah, yes." He chuckled. "You were just as curious back then as you are now, though perhaps a bit more...rebellious. I knew it wouldn't be long before one of you found the book."

My smile faded.

_Evangeline..._

_God, how I missed her so._

"Professor. Have you heard from her at all?"

"I'm afraid not, my prince." he replied, his eyes filled with pity.

The only way people seemed to look at me nowadays.

My heart clenched painfully.

"You think of her often."

At his words, I felt a spark of anger within me.

"Is that wrong?" I stood, challenging him.

"That I miss the girl who was my best friend for 13 years? The girl I did everything with? The girl I grew up with!"

"Caspian-"

"I know, professor! I've heard it all before!"

I turned, walking purposefully to the 'restricted' section of the library. The shelves were dusty with neglect. My hands gripped the bookcase painfully as I turned to the professor.

"I know I should stop thinking of her, and I've tried. But I've heard _nothing_ of her, and it's killing me! I've already lost my parents. If I don't do something, I'll lose her, too."

I looked into the old man's eyes, begging, _pleading. _

"Please, professor. I need _something."_

He nodded slowly.

"I'll see what I can do."

A flicker of hope lit my heart.

XXXXX

Two weeks. Two. Weeks. And still nothing.

I sat at my bedroom desk, listening to the storm outside. It was at least a distraction. The professor kept telling me to be patient, that he would speak to Miraz, but whatever hope I'd had was faded and the emptiness had returned.

The door opened with a click and I turned my head from where it rested on my arms to see the professor enter, wet with rain. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips.

"Playing in the storm, were we professor?" I smirked.

"Ah, mock me all you want, my boy. You'll be thanking me soon enough."

He grinned knowingly. I sat up abruptly in my chair, gaping at him.

"You spoke to my uncle?" I breathed incredulously.

"I told him of your unhappiness and we came to an arrangement."

He pulled something out of his sleeve and placed it on the desk in front of me. I stopped breathing.

"You're welcome."

He exited the room.

I was left alone, staring in awe at what was in front of me.

It was a letter. And Evangeline's hand had scrawled my name on the front.

My hands frantically ripped it open, and I drank in her words like a man dying of thirst.

_My Dearest Caspian,_

_You've no idea how many letters I've written in the past year- my God, has it been a year?- and how much I've longed to send them! So much has happened since I've been gone. I miss you more than I can possibly say. How is the professor? I'm afraid my new tutor is a mean old goat. He hits me with a book whenever I doze off in class (which, if you'll recall, is often). My God, I really do miss you. I wonder what you've been doing without me all this time. Have you kept your promise? Archenland is beautiful, but it's nothing compared to Narnia. I will confess I've tried to run away more than once, and I've yet to catch even a glimpse of the border. I wish I could see your face again. I'm always afraid I'll forget, and I'll have nothing left to hold on to. But I'll rest easy tonight knowing this letter is on it's way to you. I want you to tell me everything that's happened back at home, alright? And don't tease me and make me wait a month. I couldn't bear it. Please write back soon._

_Forever yours,_

_**Evangeline**_

_XXXXX_

_Evangeline,_

_I cannot express to you the joy I felt upon receiving your letter. It's like a half of me has been missing, and while I would give anything to see you again, the thought of your next letter will keep me content. I, too, have missed you more than I can say, and I'm not ashamed to admit that you occupy most of my thoughts. I'm afraid I have neglected the promise I gave you. But could you expect me to uphold it so easily when you were literally ripped from my arms? Things here remain much the same since you left. The professor continues our lessons, though they have lost much of the appeal they once had. Astronomy lessons are particularly lonely, but I will tell you all you've missed when next we see each other. And we will see each other soon, Angie. Of this I am certain. But the most important news is this: my aunt is pregnant. If it is a girl, there is nothing to fear, but if it is a boy...I'm afraid you were right, Angie. This castle may not be my home much longer. _

_Forever Yours,_

_**Caspian**_

_XXXXX_

_Caspian,_

_Please, please, be careful. I wish now more than ever that I was there to help you through this. Be strong, for me. There is not much we can do until your cousin is born, but I am begging you to be on your guard until then. I would die if something happened to you. _

_I punched a girl in the face yesterday. You should see the girls here, Caspian. Simpering morons, all of them. All I hear them talk about is marrying princes or dukes or any other royal title you can name. They were talking about you yesterday, and it made me so angry. 'Of course he's going to marry me!', 'No, he loves me!', 'No, me!'. I just couldn't stand hearing them talk about you like that. And...I'll admit I was jealous. I guess...after all these years...I've just come to think of you as mine. Is that wrong?_

_Forever Yours,_

_**Evangeline**_

_XXXXX_

_My Dearest Evangeline,_

_You're a fool if you believe I'm not yours._

_And you're a fool if you believe you're not mine._

_**Caspian**_

**Like I said, sorry it's so short. But another chapter is coming! I promise! **


	4. Home

**Oh my God! Yes! It's a new chapter! WOOOOO!**

Evangeline's POV

I woke up to the sounds of feet scuffling on the wooden floor. My eyes slowly opened and I was rudely greeted by a kaleidoscope of color as the sun filtered in through the stain glass windows. I groaned, flipping onto my stomach and burying my face in my pillow.

"Aww, come on, sleepy head!"

I creaked an eye open to see my roommate, Gwen, standing over me, grinning much too cheerfully for so early in the morning.

"The sun says it's time to get up!"

"The Angie says otherwise." I smiled sleepily, grabbing my pillow and pulling it over my head.

Gwen's twinkling laughter was muffled.

"What, dreading the journey home?" She teased.

_Journey home..._

"Gwen, what are you-"

I stopped.

_Oh._

_OH!_

I gasped sharply, my eyes shooting open. I bolted straight up and threw the covers off, dashing to the window and throwing it open.

The sun had never looked so beautiful as it did in that moment, and my smile was just as bright.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Gwen?"

I turned to see her watching me in amusement, her golden hair glowing as brightly as her eyes. I laughed excitedly and gripped her hands, spinning her around the room as her laughter joined with mine.

"I'm going home, today!"

"How could you have forgotten? I thought you'd be singing it down the halls at the crack of dawn!" She grinned, letting go of my hands as we both flopped down on our beds. "And gushing about a certain prince."

I blushed unashamedly.

_My Caspian._

"Did you respond to his letter?"

"...I don't know what to say." I admitted. "Besides, don't you think he'd enjoy it much more if I responded in person?" I grinned cheekily.

She looked pained for a moment, but seemed to brush it off as she smiled back at me.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for? Get dressed! I'm sure Madame will be up here any minute."

I lifted my nightgown over my head and folded it, packing it away with the rest of my things and shrugging on the deep red dress I'd laid out the night before. My fingers fumbled with the lace-up front and I turned to Gwen pleadingly for help.

She shook her head in mock exasperation, coming to my rescue, but eyes grew sad and thoughtful as she worked.

I took her hands in my own.

"I'll be back before you know it." I told her quietly.

She laughed, shaking her head.

"What? Back to this old place? Nah. You just say hello to Caspian for me." She smiled painfully.

I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I won't forget you."

"You'd better not! Write me, okay?"

"I promise. And Gwen?" I pulled back. "Try not to get in too many fights." I teased.

"They wouldn't be half as much fun without you." She grinned.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

"Ms. Evangeline! The clock is ticking!"

"Coming, Madame!" I called, grabbing my bag off the bed. The rest had been loaded into the carriage.

I turned and gave Gwen one last hug.

"Take care of yourself."

Her arms tightened around me.

"Have a safe journey, Evangeline."

XXXXX

The girls turned to watch me disdainfully as I followed Madame down the hallways, and for once, I couldn't care less. Each step brought me closer to freedom and so each step was consequently lighter, until I felt so light I could have floated to the heavens.

My head was held high and my expression was smug.

As I followed Madame out to the courtyard and up to the carriage, a soft breeze swept over us , and with it, an ineffable sense of liberation. Unexpected emotion welled up inside of me as happy tears pricked my eyes.

"Sorry to be leaving, dear?" Madame asked.

I laughed a pure, genuine laugh.

"On the contrary," I beamed.

"I've never been happier."

XXXXX

I was sick. And I mean really sick.

It had started out as a minor nausea, which I had been quick to pass off as motion sickness. But by our third day traveling a fever had developed, and I stopped being able to hold down food.

"Honestly, Ms. Evangeline!" Madame exclaimed as I emptied the contents of my breakfast onto the grass. It was the third time we'd stopped that morning.

"I must insist we delay further travel until you are better!"

Horror struck me.

"No!" I groaned. "I want to go home! I have...to see..."

I coughed and gagged violently as shudders ran through me, tears leaking from my eyes. My throat burned and my vision blurred. Cold hands wrapped around my shoulders.

"Lionel, run ahead and fetch a doctor."

_No._

"No-"

"I'm afraid it's not up to you, dear."

_I have to go home._

"She's burning up!"

_Caspian needs me._

"Help me lift her, quickly."

_Caspian needs me..._

"She has to stay conscious."

_Caspian needs me..._

"Ms. Evangeline."

_Caspian needs me..._

_Caspian...needs me..._

_Caspian..._

_Caspian..._

_Caspian..._

_XXXXX_

The next few days were spent in a delirious haze.

I was only vaguely aware of the people around me, and their voices were muffled as though I were submerged in water. I couldn't move. Every waking moment brought on immediate exhaustion and pain, so I only caught glimpses of the changing scenery around me.

It was at the insistence of the doctor that we continued our journey home, and I remember finding it strange that he urged such a risky movement.

I was unaware I called for Caspian in my sleep.

XXXXX

The day we arrived home, my mind registered one thing and one thing only: Caspian was near.

I first awoke when the soothing motion of the carriage suddenly stopped, moaning as my stomach did somersaults and flip-flops. For the first time, I was aware of someone holding me.

"Ms. Evangeline, wake up." A soft voice murmured. "You're home."

_Home._

The word comforted me immediately. My eyes fluttered open and closed again as they were assaulted by bright light, finally settling on a squint. I summoned all my strength and lifted my head from where it rested on my companion's shoulder to seek out my surroundings.

I can't begin to describe the absolute joy I felt when the castle came into focus in front of me. Waves of emotions beat down on me and left me gasping for breath and, had I the strength, I would have wept happy tears.

The carriage door was opened with a click. Strong, though unfamiliar arms wrapped around me and I was lifted from the seat, a cool breeze sweeping my hair back from my damp skin. As I hung limply in the stranger's grasp, a name escaped my lips:

"Caspian."

I suddenly panicked. My eyes snapped open, searching wildly about me, and I twisted violently in my carrier's arms.

"Caspian! Caspian!" My hoarse voice shrieked.

The arms gripped me tighter and I panicked even more, pitiful cries escaping my lips.

"Caspian!"

"Evangeline!"

I was transferred into a comforting and familiar grasp. My father's gentle face loomed over me, and I curled into his chest as the scent of spices filled my nose, suddenly very tired.

"It's alright, Evangeline. You're home, now. It's alright."

He spoke softy, as though I were a child, but his words didn't comfort me.

I surrendered to unconsciousness with Caspian's name on my lips.

XXXXX

_"Evangeline."_

A soft voice called to me.

_"My Evangeline."_

_Caspian?_

I pushed anxiously through the darkness to hear his voice again.

_"What have you done to yourself now?" _He asked musingly.

_Wouldn't you like to know..._

There was a long moment of silence. I was scared he wouldn't speak again.

_"Evangeline...I missed you so much."_

_And I you. More than you know._

_"There's so much I want to tell you."_

_I'm here. Tell me._

_"But I need you to wake up."_

_It hurts..._

_"Please, Angie. For me, alright?"_

_Of course. Anything._

_"Open your eyes."_

_Caspian..._

_"I'm here."_

I felt a warmth take hold of my hand and suddenly jolted into reality. That was his hand!

_He's here! He's really here!_

My body reconnected with my mind and I grasped his hand in my own.

"Angie?" His voice was clearer. "Angie, can you hear me?"

_Yes! Yes!_

I gripped his hand tighter and heard him take a sharp intake of breath. He clutched my hand in both of his.

"Yes, Angie, I'm here! I'm right here."

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. I could feel the smile on his face.

"I will always be here."

The bed dipped down as he sat beside me, and, with that knowledge, I let sleep overtake me.

XXXXX

My eyes opened.

The first thing I was aware of was that I was thoroughly soaked in sweat. My hair and nightgown clung to my skin and my lips were salty when I licked them.

The room- _my room, _I thought with a smile- was dark, the curtains drawn shut and the candles low.

_What happened to me? _

The last thing I remembered was being lifted into the carriage on the way back to Narnia...

"Angie?"

I gasped loudly and whipped my head to my right, where Caspian sat watching me with a hopeful expression. My hands flew to my mouth and happy tears filled my eyes.

"Oh, Caspian!"

He was at my side in an instant, and before I knew what was happening, we were gripping onto each other like our lives depended on it. His arms were wrapped around my waist and he buried his face in my neck. Tears streamed from my eyes as I buried my fingers in his hair.

"I can't believe you're really here!" I cried ecstatically.

He pulled back and took my face in his hands.

"You can't believe I'm here? How do you think I felt when you arrived looking like you were on death's door? You had me worried there, Angie."

"Come on, Caspian. You know I'll always pull through. No silly cold is going to take me down." I grinned softly.

"Yes, well that 'silly cold' had you lying here a week, so forgive me if I was a little _concerned _about you." He leaned his forehead against mine.

I blushed as his thumb gently brushed my cheek.

"I missed you." I whispered.

He smiled.

"I missed you more."

"Did not." I smirked.

"Did too." He scooted towards me.

"Did not." I scooted back.

"Did too." He grinned mischievously.

"Did not!" I squeaked as his fingers tickled my sides.

"Did too!" He laughed, as I feebly tried to grasp his hands.

Our laughter filled the room as his fingers flitted up and down my sides. However, the my laughter quickly turned to violent coughing. I cursed in my head as I turned my back to Caspian, feeling his hand rest comfortingly between my shoulder blades. I fell back against the pillows.

"Maybe that's enough excitement for one day." Caspian smiled as he leaned over me.

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"As if I would." He smirked.

"You would. You'd do it just to spite me, I know it."

He laughed.

"Well we've got a year of catching up to do and thanks to you, we've already wasted a week."

"Hey!"

"Shhhh." He placed a finger on my lips. My cheeks went red again.

He smiled gently down at me. My heart pounded in my ears and my breath quickened.

"Do you think you can find the strength to be on your feet by tomorrow?"

"If you asked, I could fly."

XXXXX

Within three days of my fever breaking, my full health had returned. Caspian and I spent every waking moment together, taking long walks during the day and watching stars with the professor at night. Caspian told me of everything I had missed at the castle: the dull lessons, the missed stories, and, most particularly, his aunt's pregnancy and his uncle's doings.

"Has Miraz spoken to you at all?" I asked Caspian one day as we walked through the halls.

"Hardly. Mostly he keeps himself occupied with the council or locked away in his study. But every now and then he'll look at me and I'll swear he's trying to kill me with his eyes."

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as I thought of Miraz's eyes bulging with effort.

"It's true!" Caspian exclaimed.

"Oh, I have no doubt of that." I smiled up at him.

But he appeared to be distracted by the door beside us. I could see the cogs turning in his head as he looked at it, glancing at me, then at the door again.

"What is it?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment, then smiled and held out his hand. I hesitated upon seeing the look in his eyes, but placed my hand in his and let him lead me through the door.

He brought me to the center of what I recognized as the ballroom, before releasing my hand and turning to me. He bowed to me, and I realized his intentions with an excited flutter in my stomach. His eyes glowed as I curtsied to him.

He approached me with slow, deliberate steps.

A bright smile crossed my lips as he placed his hand on my waist and my breath left me as he gently pulled me to him.

We began our dance.

It started out slow and unsure, despite our familiarity. But this was a new kind of familiarity.

It was a feeling I'd dreamed of my entire life, one I'd thought only existed in books. It was breathtaking and wonderful and terrifying all at the same time.

I knew what this was.

And Caspian did, too.

I didn't even realize we'd come to a halt as his eyes met mine. He looked just as uncertain as I felt, but I could see the emotion that was in his eyes and I know he could see it in mine.

My eyes closed as I felt his breath on my lips. His hand brushed my hair back from my face.

And then he pressed his lips against mine.

Happiness the likes of which I could only imagine welled up inside me. Had I known joy until this moment?

It was a sweet, soft, lingering kiss that lasted just a second, but it meant so much.

_My Caspian. My Caspian._

The kiss was broken as he gently pulled back, his eyes searching for my reaction. He looked so nervous I almost laughed, and I beamed up at him with a smile so bright it hurt my cheeks.

His apprehension melted away and was replaced with pure joy as he laughed and lifted me in his arms, spinning me around the room. My laughter joined with his, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds I've ever heard.

To my great disappointment, the moment was cut short as the door slammed open and a breathless soldier ran in. Caspian set me down, but kept his arms around me.

"What do you want?" He snapped, just as agitated as I was.

"Forgive me, my Prince." The soldier gasped. "The Queen has gone into labor."


	5. Everything You Know

**Another lovely chapter for all my lovely followers! So glad to hear you guys are enjoying the story! 3**

**XXXXX**

Evangeline's POV

"My dear, you're going to wear a hole in that rug." The professor chided me as I paced back and forth in the library.

It seemed like only yesterday Caspian and I had studied in this very place. Now he and the professor stood near the window, watching the tower where Prunaprismia was giving birth. I continued to pace.

"I never imagined that this could be my last night here." Caspian murmured.

I cringed at the words, turning to look at him with a pained expression. Anxiety and potential heartbreak gnawed at my insides.

_Why? Why today of all days? _I asked whatever unseen force had caused this.

"Let's not completely give up hope." I begged quietly.

Caspian turned to look at me, softening when he saw the distress on my face.

"We have to be prepared for the worst." He said.

"But we don't have to expect it!"

"Caspian is right, Evangeline. Should the child be a boy we must brace ourselves for the consequences."

I turned away with a frustrated huff, wrapping my arms around me. It was selfish, I know, but I wasn't ready to give Caspian up.

I jumped as two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Evangeline..." Caspian whispered.

His arms tightened around me and I let my head fall back against his shoulder, his dark eyes meeting mine. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Come," The professor crossed to us. "It's late. You should get some sleep."

Caspian nodded, releasing my waist and grabbing my hand. He started to lead me out-

"Evangeline."

I stopped.

"I wish to speak with you."

Caspian looked at the professor and back at me questioningly, but I just shook my head and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

He looked ready to protest, but slowly turned and left the room.

My heart throbbed as every part of me screamed to go after him, to never let him out of my sight.

"You have to let him go."

I turned to the professor with tears in my eyes.

"It's going to kill me."

"He's not safe here. He never will be while Miraz sits on the throne."

"But I can't do this." My voice broke.

He gripped both of my shoulders firmly and forced me to look at him; though his expression was gentle, his eyes were stern.

"Evangeline, listen to me. You _must_ have faith that he will return to you- that Aslan will watch over him."

"Those are just stories, professor-"

"Evangeline!" He shook me forcefully and I whimpered, scared by his sudden behavior.

His eyes blazed into mine with a ferocity that both shocked me and left me in awe of the man that had once been my teacher.

"I did not teach you about Old Narnia so you could carry on the ignorance of your people." He accused me, and I felt a sharp pang of guilt.

"_Everything_ you've been taught- _everything _they've told you - is wrong."

My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open. The professor stepped back and turned from me, going back to the window to watch the tower once more. I let myself sink into a chair as my face grew red with embarrassment.

A long moment passed.

"You should sleep, my dear." He said quietly.

"I'm not tired."

"...Try."

I turned to object, then caught a flash of grief on his face as he sighed exhaustedly.

I closed my mouth, stood, and left the library.

XXXXX

_"A boy!"_

_"It's a boy!"_

_"The Queen has given birth to a son!"_

_"Miraz has a son!"_

My eyes snapped open in the darkness as I heard the cry echo through the halls. My heart stopped.

_Miraz has a son. Miraz has a son!_

I bolted up from my bed and fumbled for my boots and cloak as a cold sweat broke out on my neck and harsh, ragged breaths escaped me.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I cried desperately.

As the jubilant cry rang through the castle, I ran from the room, praying that I wasn't too late.

XXXXX

Caspian's POV

I awoke with a start as a hand clamped over my mouth. My mind registered the professor standing over me and I let out a sigh of relief, not realizing what his presence implied.

"Five more minutes." I muttered, rolling back over.

"You will not be watching the stars tonight, my prince."

I looked up at him questioningly, but he was already pulling me from the bed, a grave expression on his face.

"Come, we must hurry."

"Professor, what's going on?" I pressed him as he rushed to the wardrobe, feeling the first prick of worry within me.

"Your aunt has given birth...to a son."

_No._

My heart dropped to my stomach.

He stepped into the wardrobe and I followed as the foreboding sound of marching footsteps approached. I watched with bated breath as soldiers filed into my room, each armed with crossbows and led by none other than General Glozelle. They surrounded my bed and I flinched as they shot through the curtains.

_That could have been me._

We didn't stay long enough to hear their alarm, slipping into the passageway and making a dash for the armory. As we reached the door at the top of the staircase, I froze.

"Evangeline."

"She will be fine, Caspian." The professor sighed in exasperation, his hand on the handle.

"We can't just leave her!"

"Evangeline knows what has to be done."

"I can't do this to her again." I told him.

Yet as I said the words, the door opened and Evangeline appeared, breathless and dressed only in her cloak and nightgown.

"You won't have to." She smiled, looking as relieved as I was. I grasped her hand in my own.

"There's no time to waste." Dr. Cornelius ushered us hurriedly through the door. We ran down the twisting staircase and into the armory, where I found a sword and armor.

Destier stood ready and waiting for me when we arrived in the courtyard.

"You must make for the woods." Dr. Cornelius instructed as I climbed into the saddle.

"The woods?" I repeated.

"They won't follow you there."

_For good reason_, a part of me thought.

As I gripped the reins, Evangeline placed her hand over mine.

"I'm coming with you."

I smirked, having half expected this, but shook my head.

"Miraz wants me dead, Angie. If I drag you into this, he'll kill you, too. You have to stay here."

The hurt in her eyes was enough to make me bite my tongue for fear of taking it back, but her resolve only strengthened. She grabbed my forearm and pulled me determinedly to look into her dark brown orbs. All my breath left me.

"You were taken from me once and it almost broke both of us." She said forcefully. "I _could not bear_ to go through that again."

"And I couldn't bear if you were hurt!" I tightened my grip on her hand, pleading with her, begging her to understand.

The sound of shouting reached our ears and I whipped my head to look anxiously behind us.

"You promised not to leave me."

I looked back at Evangeline. Her eyes gazed piercingly into mine and I saw her as she was the night she was taken from me, screaming out my name. I knew the battle was lost.

I swung her up behind me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my torso and she pressed her face into my neck, as though afraid I'd disappear at any moment. The professor looked up at us with a sorrowful grimace, pulling out a package from his cloak.

"It has taken me many years to find it." He handed it to me. "Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will we ever see you again?" I asked him, afraid of the answer.

"I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

Shouts sounded again, closer this time.

"Now go!" The professor ordered.

I didn't hesitate as I urged Destier into a gallop, despite the ache that filled me as we left the only place I'd ever called home.

I couldn't have known the fate that awaited us as we slipped into the night.

Evangeline's POV

We flew past several soldiers, who all gaped at us in shock before scrambling in vain to stop us. Fireworks shot up into the sky as the celebratory cry condemned our fate:

_"Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!"_

Excitement rushed into adrenalin as the sound of thundering hooves reached my ears, and I turned in the saddle to see my father's men chasing us.

"Caspian!" I warned him.

He dug his boots sharply into Destier's side, and we surged forward and out onto open land.

I could feel the blood coursing through my veins as we drew ever closer to the woods looming ahead of us. My heart hammered against my chest in alarm as I looked back and saw my father and his men slowly gaining on us.

"Caspian, they're getting closer!"

"We're almost there!" He shouted back.

With one last push, we plunged into the shelter of the forest. I thought that might stop them, but my relief was cut short as I heard the unrelenting sound of horses' hooves behind us.

_Now what? _I thought frantically.

"Angie, hold onto me!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

I cut off with a gasp as we were suddenly plunged into the freezing cold water of the river, my grip tightening involuntarily around Caspian's waist. The current threatened to pull us downstream, but we soon emerged safely on the opposite bank, once again taking off into the woods.

My teeth started chattering as the wind blew against my dripping wet clothes. I looked back at our followers and smiled shakily as I saw them falling behind.

"We're losing them!"

Caspian turned his head to look. Neither of us saw the branch ahead.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground, staring dazedly up at the tree tops. I heard Caspian cry out and raised my head to see him being dragged along by Destier, his foot stuck in the stirrup.

"Caspian!" I called out.

As the soldiers approached, I scrambled to my feet and ran after him.

I managed to catch up just as he managed to release his foot, and I fell to my knees beside him.

"Are you alright?" I helped him sit up, my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He didn't get the chance to answer as we were we were suddenly bathed in light, and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Standing before us were two dwarves.

They looked just as shocked to see us as we were to see them.

"They've seen us!" One of them shouted.

The other pulled out a sword and ran towards us, and I looked around for anything to defend us with. My eyes landed on the package at the same time the dwarf's did, and he suddenly stopped upon seeing the horn peeking out.

The sound of the approaching soldiers drew his attention away from us.

"Take care of them!" He ordered the first dwarf, charging our pursuers.

My breath came in rapid gasps as the first dwarf came towards us with an animosity that far outweighed his companion. I could see the wheels in Caspian's head turning. In one swift movement, he lunged forward and grabbed ahold of the horn, bringing it to his lips.

"No!"

A long note echoed through the night. The dwarf moved to hit him and I threw myself in his path, feeling the hilt of the dagger hit my head.

"Evangeline!" Caspian cried.

Everything went black.

XXXXX

I awoke to the feeling of a warm cloth on my neck and a gentle paw brushing back my hair.

_Gentle...paw?_

My eyes fluttered open. I lay on my stomach on a mattress in a tiny room, which I assumed was the bedroom of...wherever I was.

"Ah, so you're finally awake."

I blinked once, twice, trying to comprehend what I was seeing.

There was a badger standing over me.

A _talking badger _standing over me.

"Feeling better?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned.

I gaped at him. My mouth opened and closed wordlessly as I searched for the right response.

"Am I dreaming?" I settled on.

The badger chuckled and shook his head.

"You're Narnian." I said bluntly, not believing the words even as they came out of my mouth.

"How very observant of you."

"But...you're extinct."

"All evidence to the contrary, my dear." He smiled wryly.

I started to push myself up, only to groan and lie back down as pain shot through the back of my head.

"Careful now." Trufflehunter guided me down, and I noticed the bloody rag in his paws. "Nikabrik gave you quite a beating last night."

"I'm only sorry I didn't finish her off." The dwarf that attacked us entered from one of the other rooms, brooding.

"Nikabrik! They are not responsible for the actions of their people."

"Then who is? I have no qualms about killing a Telmarine soldier and his female companion!"

_Caspian!_

"Is he alright?" I asked them, frantically scanning the room.

"The boy? For now." Nikabrik muttered.

"He's fine. He's asleep."

"Asleep?"

"Unconscious. He suffered a fate similar to yours." Trufflehunter explained with a pointed look at Nikabrik, who merely turned away. "Come now. You must be hungry."

My stomach grumbled as I carefully stood to follow him into the main room of the burrow, where a pot of soup sat on the stove. I lowered myself into one of the chairs opposite Nikabrik as he reached for the bread on the table.

"Might we ask for your name?" Trufflehunter enquired.

"Evangeline." I told him, adding after a moment, "My father is a member of the court."

I didn't dare tell them that my father was the general of the Telmarine army. Something told me it wouldn't go over well.

"This bread is so stale." Nikabrik complained.

"We'll just get them some soup then."

"You said you were going to get rid of them!"

"No, I said I'd take care of them." The badger countered.

"Well, I don't think I hit them hard enough." Nikabrik hissed, glaring at me.

"We've done nothing wrong." I pleaded.

"Nothing wrong? Nothing wrong?!"

"Nikabrik-"

"You and your friend led the soldiers right to us, and now, thanks to you, Trumpkin is in the hands of the Telmarines!"

"They're young and in danger. They didn't know." Trufflehunter defended us.

"They're Telmarines, not lost puppies!"

"We can't kill them now! Not after bandaging their heads. It'd be like murdering a guest."

"Um, hello? Yes? I'm still here." I spoke up, not liking the direction this conversation was heading. They ignored me.

"And how do you think their friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik sneered.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing."

At that moment, Caspian burst forth into the room, knocking a bowl of soup from Trufflehunter's paws. Nikabrik blocked his path, and he grabbed the fire iron, holding it out like sword.

"Caspian!" I gasped, jumping to my feet.

He whipped around at the sound of my voice, looking relieved.

"Angie." He pulled me to him, and I buried my face in his chest, rejoicing in the fact that we were both still alive. His sweet scent and heartbeat comforted me more than I could have imagined.

"See? I told you we should have killed them!" Nikabrik growled.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter exclaimed, exasperated.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian gestured to the badger sarcastically.

"We can't let them go! They've seen us!"

The dwarf swung his sword at us and Caspian pushed me behind him, blocking the blow with the fire poker.

"That's enough Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter scolded, bending down to pick up the bowl. "Look what you've done. I spent half the morning on that soup."

Caspian watched him with wide eyes.

"What...what are you?"

"It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one."

"No, I mean...you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct."

Nikabrik scoffed.

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Here we are." Trufflehunter placed a bowl of soup on the table in front of us. "Still hot."

"Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"

"I'm not a soldier!" Caspian replied indignantly. "I'm Prince Caspian. The tenth."

A palpable tension filled the air as realization dawned on their faces. Nikabrik was the first to speak, his voice surprisingly quiet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose the only reason I have lived this long is because he had no heir of his own." Caspian explained.

"And what is she doing with you?"

Caspian turned to me, his face softening as he took my hand in his and our fingers entwined. I smiled up at him with as much love as I could give.

"I couldn't leave her behind." He murmured.

A small silence passed.

"Well, this changes things." Trufflehunter said.

"Yeah. Means we don't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik gave a twisted grin.

I was ready to make some crude retort, when Caspian cut me off.

"You're right." He said. "Come on, Angie."

He crossed the room and started to pull on his armor and I followed loyally, wrapping my now dry cloak around my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked in alarm.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead."

"Wait! You're meant to save us!"

That caught my attention.

I turned, as Caspian did, to see the badger holding something out to us.

"Don't you know what this is?"

My curiosity piqued when I saw the item in his paws.

It was the white horn.

**A new chapter is underway! See you soon Narnians!**


End file.
